videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles: Scarecrow's Return
Incredibles: Scarecrow's Return is the alternate sequel to Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow and new instalment in the Incredibles Crossover Series. The game takes place 5 months after the events of the last game, with Dash and the other Incredibles now taking a leave of absence from saving the world after Scarecrow's presumed death and Destruction of The Villain Armada. However, this leave is stopped when Scarecrow shockingly returns (for the second f*cking time!) with a legion of Villain Knights known as the Phantoms, who are led by the Phantom Soldier. The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and is set for release in 2020. Characters Dashiell Parr (New Incredibles) - Son of Mr. Incredible and Legendary Hero, main protagonist of the series. After destroying the Carrier Flagship and presumably killing Scarecrow, Dash and his family have hung up their suits for a brief period of time, and the New Avengers have replaced them as the primary Defenders of Earth. Dash's iconic weapon is an AK-12 HT with a Laser Sight, Grenade Launcher and Advanced Rifling. He also carries the Sparrow Bow, which is a futuristic Bow similar to Hawkeye's Compound Bow, only Dash's Bow has Explosive Bolts as an addition, and a RW1 Scope for more range. Dash is also in a strong romantic relationship with Clementine Everett. Clementine Everett - Second protagonist and Dash's love interest. Clementine has now resigned from the Hero Coalition and lives in the city of Metroville with Lee Everett, her adoptive father. She is also looking for leads on the Phantom Soldier, and hands them over to the New Avengers. Clementine's iconic weapon is an ASM1 with an Auto Focus Sight, Laser Sight and Foregrip. She also carries a Korinor XZ1 Assault Rifle with a Red Dot Sight as her secondary weapon. Lee Everett - Member of the Hero Coalition and pilot for the Incredibles Team. Violet Parr - Dash's sister and stealth operative for the Incredibles Team. Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible - Dash's father and founder of the Incredibles. Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible - Mr. Incredible's wife and co-founder of The Incredibles. Villains Scarecrow - Leader of the remains of the Villain Armada and main antagonist of the series. In this game, Scarecrow is even more disfigured than he was in Rise of Scarecrow. He is now almost completely augmented with a Cybernetic Skeleton, in which his internal organs are kept in jars that pump blood into his body. Scarecrow's skin has also been burnt off of his stomach and face, with blood splattered all over his chest and face, making a Terminator-like character. The Phantom Soldier - After his fight with Aiden Pearce in the final mission of Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow, Phantom Soldier is now a disfigured and broken man. He wears the Crossbones Suit, making him look like Crossbones from Captain America: Civil War, and he never takes his mask off. Speculations for his identity include: Pietro Maximov (Quicksilver), Brock Rumlow (Crossbones) and Griggs (from COD 4: Modern Warfare). Plot The game starts in Metroville 2014, picking up 2 months after the events of the last game. In the middle of the city, the Carrier Flagship's remains stay in the ground, destroyed and dented in a massive crater and wedged into the ground. On the roof of a nearby building, Dashiell Parr (in his civilian disguise) sits on the roof and watches as the U.S. Military uses a Salvage Team and starts ripping parts from the Flagship, before shipping them off in trucks. Dash then hears a voice behind him say "You want to watch once more while the Armada's picked out?" and Dash turns around to see Clementine standing there, and he says "Guess I just wanted to make sure of something." and Clementine asks "The Phantom Soldier?" and Dash just nods in response. Clementine then goes up to him and says "Listen, Dash... You've earned a leave of absence from this." and Dash responds "I just can't let the Phantom Soldier go out into hiding. Too much of a risk." and Clementine laughs, before saying "Always the risk taker, huh? This side of you scares me sometimes. You're a little, well... Reckless." and Dash says "Well, that's just me, isn't it? I take risks, save the world, and walk away looking like a badass. That's my job in a nutshell." and they keep looking at the huge Flagship as the Military quarantines the street and takes the ship apart.